


Maybe...

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus comes in from the cold and Sirius finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble for the winter
> 
> first published December 23, 2010

It was cold outside and, once again, Remus had forgotten his warm cloak in the castle. The cold was seeping through his thin layers of clothing and nipped at his skin. Snow coated the land in a thin blanket and was still falling steadily from the sky and dusting what few layers of clothing he was wearing.

By the time Remus had reached the portrait hole, he was shivering and fairly wet. Murmuring the password he walked in a settled down by the dying fire, still damp and shivering…

xxx

“Remus…” the werewolf felt someone shaking him rather urgently. “Wake up, please…” It was warm now, especially behind him. There must’ve been someone sitting behind him; whoever was telling him to wake up. The weight on top him was definitely blankets and something that was fairly heavy and smelt exactly like Sirius’ dragonhide cloak.

Blinking his eyes open from the nice vantage point of Sirius’ chest, which he was lying on, he saw a concerned look on his face as he stroked Remus’ hair. The werewolf had no recollection of even moving to the couch and was suddenly hyper-aware of how close Sirius was. “Wh-what happened…?”

“I came in last night and you were passed out on the floor.” Traces of worry still lined the young man’s face.

“I was sitting in front of the fire…”

“Well, there was no fire when I came in, Rem.”

“Oh.” was all the smaller boy could manage.

“Don’t do that again, alright?”

“Alright.” Remus replied, smiling softly. Maybe there was hope for them yet…


End file.
